


Bath Time

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [8]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Going to Hell, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight take a bath together. Things go about as you'd expect from an Explicit-rated fanfic.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, dirty, and utterly pointless. I was washing the dishes, when I realized that - GASP - I hadn't written any smut in a while! Leaving the crockery for another time, I rushed to my laptop and rectified the situation. My dishes are dirty, but I can now say that my mind, my fingers, and any other part of me involved in writing these are now much dirtier. As I go and finish up the cleaning, I hope you enjoy this maybe-not-so-hot-but-I-wanted-to-write-something-smutty work.

“Man, I’ve been looking forward to this!” The voice echoed around the stone chamber, disturbing the perfect silence of the room. Ike stepped into the space fully and went right to the wooden bench near the wall as Meta Knight and Marth followed him.

The room in question was a large communal bath, big enough to service an entire garrison of soldiers. This was one of the many areas of the abandoned fort that the three swordsmen had discovered. Ike and his companions often used the showers that were located half a floor above, but they rarely had time to indulge in a bath. It took forever to fill the gigantic stone tub that was sunken into the floor. It was square and lined with stone tiles, and looked more like a swimming pool than a bath.

Today, Meta Knight had run the tap while Ike and Marth were still occupied with their day’s matches. He had seemed unusually eager today, not even staying to watch the battles as he normally did. Ike glanced at the round warrior. He hadn’t said a word, but he seemed to be waiting with great anticipation. Then it dawned on Ike that this was going to be the site of today’s “entertainment”, and suddenly, Meta Knight’s excitement made more than enough sense.

Grinning, Ike began to take off his clothing. For a moment, all that could be heard in the bathroom was the clanking of buckles and the sound of leather sliding against cloth. Three swordsmen disrobed, each storing his equipment differently – fine blue cloth folded neatly and separated from shining blue leather, long sleek boots tucked beneath the bench, a sword in its blue and gold sheath set atop the lot; ragged traveling clothes tossed haphazardly across the bench, boots left where they landed, a large sword propped against the wall; and pauldrons and sabatons set on top of gauntlets, in the order that they would be put on again later. Meta Knight would not set his mask aside until he was in the tub, and Galaxia would remain dormant in its compact form, still strapped to its owner. His cape had disappeared, banished to another dimension until it was needed again.

Marth was the first to reach the tub, and he slipped into it almost soundlessly. The fluid motion did not go unnoticed by the other two, who paused to watch as Marth dipped below the surface, emerging with his hair and shoulders shining. He turned to look at them out of the corner of his eye, employing that special “come hither” look that his lovers knew so well.

Meta Knight stood by to watch as Ike all but raced for the bath. The graceful picture made by the prince was shattered when Ike suddenly leapt into the water, splashing the surrounding area and leaving Marth spluttering in a most undignified way. Once the turbulence subsided, Meta Knight walked carefully to the tub.

“This is not a swimming pool!” Marth snapped, wiping water out of his eyes.

“It is now,” Ike said, and to prove his point he reclined in the water and floated on his back. The water was only waist-high at the deepest point, but there was plenty of room to float in.

Meta Knight leaned against the rim as he allowed the warm water to soothe him. The three of them rarely had the luxury of bathing alone together, and the knight wondered why they hadn’t thought to do it here before. The wasteland fortress where they had met had become like a secret hideout. They came here to spar, to have some time away from the other Smashers… and to fulfill their sexual urges. It was here that Ike had first caught Marth and Meta Knight in each other’s arms (figuratively, since Marth had actually been on his hands and knees at the time), and this was where their strange three-way relationship had begun.

Ike drifted towards the prince, who still appeared put out at being splashed. “What’s the matter?” Ike asked, standing up and pulling Marth to him. “Did I ruffle your feathers, Princess?”

Marth did his best to ignore the mercenary. He knew that Ike was trying to get a rise out of him, and he felt he was far too polite for such a thing. While it was easy to ignore the teasing, though, it was another matter entirely to ignore the calloused hands that began sliding down his sides. “Nh, Ike…” Marth bit back a whimper as the mercenary’s hands disappeared under the water. Ike was rarely one to caress. He pinched, fondled, squeezed, and stroked. His current target was Marth’s backside, and Marth wrapped his arms around Ike’s neck to press more closely against him.

“Ya!” Marth let out a yelp when Ike picked him up, and the prince was forced to wrap his legs around the taller warrior as well. “A- already?” He could feel Ike’s arousal prodding at him.

“Got any objections to that?” Ike murmured into Marth’s ear. He didn’t wait for an answer. His fingers began massaging, probing, looking for their target until it was finally found. Marth hissed through clenched teeth as his entrance was breached, then buried his face in Ike’s shoulder as he tried to relax.

“ _Aiku…_ Aaaahhnnn…”

“It’s OK. Just hold onto to me…” Ike shifted so Marth could better fit against him. “That’s it. Just like that.” His finger worked its way slowly inside. He could feel the heat building between them, and he glanced past Marth towards Meta Knight. An imperceptible nod, and Ike took his cue to make his way towards the side of the tub.

He moved to let Marth fall back, but was surprised to find his lips captured in a sudden kiss. Marth was pressed against him, pulling on Ike’s hair with one hand while the other gripped his shoulder. Ike gave in, pushing against Marth’s tongue with his own, pulling back so he could nip at Marth’s soft lower lip. It wasn’t like Marth to kiss him during the preliminaries. That usually came later, when passions were running higher.

“Damn, look who’s eager for it,” Ike panted when they finally broke apart.

“Sorry…” Marth seemed as taken aback as Ike was.

“His Highness tends to be a bit… frisky when in the bath,” Meta Knight said. Even after all the times they had done it, and all the times they had bathed together, this was going to be the first time they had done it in the tub. Meta Knight already knew how much Marth liked water, but Ike was about to get his first taste of Marth’s fervor.

“So, how should we do this?” Ike asked, nipping up and down Marth’s neck.

“I have an idea…” With some difficulty, Marth wiggled out of Ike’s grasp and went to the side of the tub. He whispered in Meta Knight’s ear, and the knight nodded, pushing out into the water. “Sit down, please, Ike,” Marth said, motioning to the stone bench that formed a step down into the tub. Ike sat, resting back against the edge of the tub with his arms stretched along the rim. To his surprise and delight, Marth came to sit in his lap, facing him with his knees resting on the bench. Meta Knight came up behind Marth, holding onto his waist as he floated on his stomach.

As Marth began undulating, as if to inaudible music, Ike groaned and leaned his head back. Baths really did seem to bring out the tempter in Marth. Before, they had only bathed together after sex. The prince kissed along Ike’s jawline, working his hips back and forth between Ike and Meta Knight. Ike didn’t have to do a thing. Marth reached down to guide Ike’s cock to the right spot, and sank down on him with a lewd moan that echoed around the bathroom. He impaled himself fully, taking all of Ike’s length within him. Apparently, Meta Knight had been preparing Marth as the prince had rocked between his lovers. He bucked his hips a few times, and then pushed himself off again.

“Meta Knight…” he whimpered, and the knight understood. He pulled himself to the prince and pushed forward, groaning as his cock was enveloped in heat.

“HYAH!” Marth’s cry echoed around the bathroom. He stilled for a moment, and then slowly and carefully lowered himself. Meta Knight held on tightly as Marth adjusted, and all three of them moaned – Marth high, Ike in the middle, and Meta Knight low. Taking on both at once was a developing skill, and Marth had to move precisely to avoid hurting himself. Ike and Meta Knight were both fighting to stay still and allow Marth to direct the pace; there was almost crushing pressure bringing them together within him.

Gradually, he relaxed. Gradually, Ike and Meta Knight were able to move a little. Marth began bobbing up and down, creating ripples in the water and panting heavily as he took them deeper and deeper. It was all he could do to keep himself sane. Their combined girth was huge, forcing his inner walls apart. He could feel his muscles trembling deep inside.

“Don’t push… yourself…” Ike groaned. Marth looked as if he couldn’t take any more, as if he was in pain.

“No… More…” To Ike’s astonishment, Marth sank even lower. “AH! N- need more…! _Onegai, onegai!_ ”

It felt too good. Marth wanted desperately to move, but he could no longer coordinate his movements. Ike leaned farther back, pulling Marth with him and allowing Meta Knight to get a foothold on the bench. “YA! Aaah, h- harder! Please!” A string of Japanese followed as Ike and Meta Knight took over, starting up a pace that made Marth’s head spin.

They ended up lying along the bench, Ike leaning against the rim of the tub but paying no attention to the discomfort it was causing his neck and shoulders. Meta Knight slammed in harder and harder, fulfilling Marth’s desperate pleas, and the friction brought Ike along for the ride. He hardly had to move at all.

For the first time since the three of them had started this unusual relationship, they all came at once. Marth didn’t bother holding back his screams. He arched upward, bracing himself against Ike’s chest as Ike gripped his arms, his vision going dark and everything above his waist going numb. Ike threw his head back against the floor, knocking hard against it but not realizing it. His barking cry was not from pain. Meta Knight growled, biting between Marth’s shoulders and shutting his eyes as he focused on the slick heat gripping him.

It was only as the high was fading that Meta Knight realized he had drawn blood. He licked the fresh wound apologetically, but Marth didn’t seem to notice. He slumped against Ike, trembling, and Ike lay as if he was unconscious.

After a few minutes, the discomfort began to get to Ike. He seemed to come to life abruptly, and shifted so he could sit on the bench properly. Marth leaned back against Meta Knight, his eyes closed.

“You OK?” Ike asked after a long while.

“Mm-hm…” Marth sighed, cracking an eye open and smiling at the mercenary. “You look exhausted, though.”

“Not exhausted, just relaxed,” Ike said, and it was mostly true. The warm bath water was already doing wonders for his strained muscles.

“It’s convenient, doing this in the bath,” Meta Knight said.

“No kidding…” Ike absent-mindedly brushed a hand along his cock, feeling some of the slippery residue of cum and soap. Most of it had already washed away.

“Nnh, it is…” Marth sighed. Ike noticed that the prince had his knees spread open, and was working a hand between his legs. “I like this… To feel how much you two have stretched me…”

It was unusual for Marth to be so forward. Meta Knight wasn’t surprised, though. This was Ike’s first time being with Marth in the bath, but Meta Knight knew very well what water did to the prince. “Keep talking like that, and you’ll get it again,” Ike said playfully.

“Really?” Marth’s expression was serious, and Ike was taken aback.

“Uh, don’t you have to rest a bit first?”

“I guess you’re right…”

The three of them settled back again, enjoying the warm water and each other’s company… until Marth ducked below the water and took a cock in each hand.

As Ike soon learned, Marth did indeed get frisky when in the bath.


End file.
